customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day in the Park with Barney (battybarney2014's version)
A Day in the Park with Barney is a stage show attraction at Universal Studios Florida, located in Universal Orlando Resort. This attraction was created in response to the success of two previous Barney appearances at the park. It opened in 1995, on the former site of The Bates Motel Set used in Psycho IV: The Beginning. It is based on the children's television show, Barney & Friends. The regular version of the show was filmed and released on home video on November 30, 1996, and the Christmas version of the show was also filmed and released on home video on January 1, 1997. Plot Pre-Show The show starts with either Patricia Aloysius Bartholomew or Patrick Aloysius Bartholomew (Mr. and Mrs. Peekaboo, for short) and his/her parrot, Bartholomew, your pre-show hosts. Peekaboo is a very close friend to Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. An elderly person, but soon proves to the audience that (s)he's only older in age since Peekaoo's spirit is much like that of a child. Peekaboo is a consistently forgetful character, but once (s)he is reminded what to do, Peekaboo takes pride in reuniting the children with Barney. A song and dance routine comes with a few comedy gags in between. Trying to find the door to Barney's Park, Peekaboo fails to realize that you have to use your imagination. Peekaboo soon remembers and tells the audience to close their eyes and use their imagination. The artificial waterfall that blocks the door (decorated to look like a cave) stops dripping, which shows it worked. Peekaboo tells everyone that (s)he will meet them inside. Main Show Inside is an air-conditioned fake park. In the center, there's an elevated, circular stage in the center where Barney, Baby Bop and BJ perform with three ramps equally positioned on each side. Peekaboo greets the audience and tells them to use their imagination to make Barney appear. Peekaboo starts the show by asking everyone to chant "Barney". The lights dim and soft music plays as stars appear in the darkness. Barney appears via a trap door/elevator in the middle of the stage. Barney jumps in the air as the lights come up and confetti cannons explode with glitter, an effect added to look like the animated stars that appear onscreen during Barney's transformation on the television show. Barney sings two songs before Baby Bop and BJ make their appearances. Afterwards, Barney introduces Baby Bop, which she appears just then. Soon after that, BJ announces his arrival with a distinctive whistle. They sing songs and wrap the show the way they do on the children's television "Barney and Friends" with the song "I Love You". Baby Bop and BJ make their exits on one of the ramps. Barney wraps up the show by saying "And remember, I love you" and gives a kiss goodbye as steamers shoot from confetti cannons behind the hills. Mr./Mrs. Peekaboo then escort the audience to Barney's Backyard, where everyone soon exits. Post-Show After the show, guests exit out into Barney's Backyard, an indoor activity center for small children, where they can also get their picture taken, if but briefly, with Barney himself. Occassionally, Barney and his friends appear here if you enter the Backyard when the park opens (before the first show). History Universal Studios Florida wanted an attraction for young children, while The Lyons Group wanted a place where children could see Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop everyday. So, Universal and Lyons came to an agreement that a show based off of the Barney & Friends series was to be created. Construction began in late 1994 and the attraction opened on July 10th, 1995 to critical acclaim. Since then, A Day in the Park has become one of Universal's oldest surviving attractions, staying there for nearly 17 years. In 1996, a Christmas version of the show was first performed. Since then, the Christmas show was shortened due to the exhaustion the longer show caused for the performers in it. Now, during December up to early January, the shortened version of the show still plays. Exterior Outside of the attraction stands a very large sign that reads A Day in the Park with Barney. The back of the sign reads" Thanks for Coming to Play!" A bronze Barney statue stands on one foot inside of a fountain. A building next to the Barney fountain is an enterence for Barney's Backyard, for those who don't want to see the show or have made it too late to watch a performance. Right next door to the attraction is The Barney Store, a spot for buying various and mostly exclusive Barney items for fans of all ages. Queue The guests empty from the lines into a covered pre-show area with an odd-looking house facade, covered in pipes, knobs and doors, belonging to the Peekaboos. Characters * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Mr. Peekaboo * Mrs. Peekaboo * Bartholomew the Parrot Songs Promotional Tour for (Only June 1995) for Bob Singleton # Barney is a Dinosaur # The More We Get Together # Everyone is Special # If You're Happy and You Know It # Mr Knickerbocker # Down on Grandpa's Farm # If All the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # Hokey Pokey # I Love You Preshow * "Peekaboo's Song" Main Show # Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Imagine a Place # Mr. Knickerbocker # Down on Grandpa's Farm # If All the Raindrops # I Love You Christmas Show # Barney Theme Song # Jingle Bells # Frosty the Snowman # Mr. Knickerbocker # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! # I Love You # We Wish You a Merry Christmas Music and Soundtrack Main Article: A Day in the Park with Barney (soundtrack) Gallery See the gallery for the live stage show attraction Trivia * This is one of the few places where Bob West's voice is still heard. * On May 10, 1996; the Barney Shop began selling souvenir books. These books were discontinued a few years later. * The songs heard around A Day in the Park with Barney's plaza (e.g. by the Barney fountain) were sung by children at various child care centers/charities across the United States. * Mr. Peekaboo and Mrs. Peekaboo, along with Bartholomew, would later appear in 1997-2011 versions of the book Barney's Happy Valentine's Day, making it their only other major appearance. * The creators of the show initially didn't add a Barney doll to Barney's transformation at the beginning of the show, because of pacing issues. Since May 2015, a Barney doll (from the show's gift shop) has been added to the performance. * Originally, one of Barney's lines was "I'm so glad Mr. Peekaboo made sure you all got here!" From 1999 onward, the name is shortened to just "Peekaboo," allowing the role to be played by anyone, regardless of gender. * Footage of this shown is seen in Barney's Favorite Memories, a featurette to the home video "The Best of Barney". * Julie Mayeux and Jennifer Mayeux, the costume actress who performed Baby Bop, also performed as Baby Bop here at the attraction before doing the television series. * This show was written by Jason Surrell. A former show writer and producer for Walt Disney Imagineering who now works with Universal Creative. Full Show Category:Fake Barney Stage Show Videos Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:Theme Park Shows Category:Barney Home Video Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Classic Collection Category:Kids stage shows Category:Barney Materials (Backyard Gang, TV Series, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Fake live video